The Dress
by kisshuismylife
Summary: <html><head></head>Aoyama dumps Ichigo before prom, and on the same day, someone leaves a beautiful dress in her room. I wonder who... R&R please!</html>


**The Dress**

It was almost time for prom at Ichigo's school, and Ichigo had been really happy about that- until Aoyama dumped her for some girl who Moe and Miwa had called 'the school slut'. Now she was walking home, trying not to cry anymore.

When she got home, Sakura came to meet her, and was about to say something when she noticed Ichigo looked really sad. "What happened, sweetie?" Sakura asked.

"Aoyama dumped me for some girl who's been with more boys than she has words in her vocabulary," Ichigo said gloomily.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Sakura said, hugging Ichigo. "I've got something that might cheer you up, though."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"A package came for you, and it was signed, "Your Secret Admirer,"" Sakura said. "Something I should know?"

"The only admirer I have is Kisshu, and he's not at all subtle about it," Ichigo said. "I guess I'll go see what it is."

She headed upstairs, followed by Sakura, and found what looked like a dress box on her bed. She opened it carefully, and gasped.

Inside was a crimson chiffon dress. It was floor-length and strapless, with silver beading on the bodice. The beads were arranged into a pattern of sakura blossoms, and there were some along the hem as well. The skirt rippled as Ichigo held it up, and she noticed there was a silver silk underskirt. There was also silver stitching across the sweetheart neckline, and a very thin belt-like line of silver stitching around the stomach.

Ichigo and her mother stared at the dress in awe, and finally Sakura said, "Well, someone must love you; that must have cost a fortune. By the way, there's something else in the box."

Ichigo carefully hung the dress in her closet so it wouldn't get wrinkled, and picked up a small box with a note on it. The note read 'Hope you liked the dress; this will go nicely with it. See you at six on Friday.' Ichigo opened the box and found a silver heart on a slim silver chain. Engraved on the heart was a fancy 'I'.

"Wow, your secret admirer must have gone to a lot of trouble," Sakura commented. "Do you recognize the handwriting?"

"No, but it's a guy's handwriting," Ichigo said. "This was really nice, though. I guess we'll just have to wait and see who shows up on Friday night."

"I guess you're right," Sakura said.

_**Friday night: **_Ichigo was ready by six, and she looked beautiful. She was wearing the dress and the necklace, and a pair of silver flats. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a red ribbon, and she had curled it, leaving some to hang on either side of her face. Silver clips held the ponytail in place, and she had put on red lipstick and a touch of silver eye shadow. She heard the doorbell soon after, and headed downstairs, thanking the heavens that her father was on a business trip. She found Sakura letting Kisshu in, and they both looked up as Ichigo came in. "Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Wow, you're gorgeous," Kisshu said. He was wearing a black tux with a silver tie, and holding a bouquet of red roses. His ears were human, and he had tied his hair back into a single ponytail. "Were you expecting me?"

"To be honest, I didn't know, since 'secret admirer' doesn't really describe you," Ichigo said, smiling. "Thank you for the dress and the necklace; I love them."

"I'm glad," Kisshu said, smiling. "Are you ready to go?"

"You two have to do pictures first," Sakura informed them, holding up her camera.

Ichigo and Kisshu both sighed, and spent the next several minutes posing for pictures. Finally Sakura said, "Alright, now you two can go. Kisshu, should I put the flowers in water?"

"That would be great," Kisshu said. "I brought a corsage for Ichigo, too." He pulled a box out of his pocket, and handed it to Ichigo. She opened it, and found a red rose and a few sprigs of baby's breath attached to a silver bracelet.

"Wow, you went all out," Ichigo said, putting the corsage on her right wrist. Kisshu had a similar arrangement pinned to his lapel.

"Do you two need a ride?" Sakura asked.

"I can't teleport?" Kisshu asked.

"Too many people," Ichigo said. "A ride would be great Mom, thanks."

"Alright, let's go get in the car," Sakura said.

Kisshu sighed and followed Ichigo and Sakura to the car, then got in the backseat. Once they had buckled their seatbelts, Sakura drove them to the banquet hall where the prom was being held.

When they got there, Sakura said, "Call me when you're ready to come home, and I'll come get you, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Mom," Ichigo said. "Ready Kisshu?"

"Yep," Kisshu said. "You're going to blow everyone away."

Ichigo blushed and smiled at Kisshu as Sakura drove off. Kisshu smirked and offered her his arm. She took it, and they walked into the hall together. They were turning a lot of heads, and then they heard, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo and Kisshu turned, and Moe and Miwa came over. "Wow, you two look amazing," Miwa said. She was wearing a flowing turquoise silk gown with a sweetheart neckline and a pale green swirly pattern on the bodice, and green flats.

Moe nodded appreciatively. She was wearing a black knee-length dress with gold stitching on the bodice, and thin straps that held it up. She was also wearing black flats with a gold rose on the toe of each one. "You two make a great couple," she commented. "So Ichigo, where'd the dress come from?"

"Kisshu gave me the dress and the necklace," Ichigo said happily. "So are you two here with anyone else?"

"Nope, we decided to come on our own; there's no one we'd want to go with except you, so we decided we'd come without dates," Moe said. "Uh… don't look now, but Aoyuck noticed us."

"Good, now I can tell him to shove off," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu turned, and saw Aoyama staring at Ichigo. He wasn't the only one, actually; almost every boy in the room was at least glancing at her.

"Ichigo…" Aoyama said softly.

"What do YOU want?" Ichigo asked coldly. "You dumped me for someone who's probably making out with someone else behind your back; what makes you think I'll even listen to you?"

"Please, it was just a mistake!" Aoyama pleaded.

"Yeah right," Ichigo said. "I find it offensive that you think I'm that stupid. You dumped me because you thought I wasn't good enough for you, and now that you see that I actually am beautiful, you want me back. Well, tough luck, because I'm with Kisshu now, and you can go to hell for all I care. And for you information, dumping me wasn't 'just a mistake'- it was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and the worst mistake you'll ever make. I found someone who will never cheat on me or treat me badly, and you got stuck with the school slut. You're perfect for each other, by the way. Scum and more scum. Get lost, Aoyuck."

"Nice going, Kitten," Kisshu said happily as the assembled group of spectators started clapping and Aoyama backed off.

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said happily. "Do I get a kiss?"

"If I had my way, we'd be kissing 24/7," Kisshu said with a smirk as he kissed her.

Ichigo just kissed him back passionately.

**I KNOW it ended with kissing, and that it's not what I promised Megumi-chan, but this popped into my head and wouldn't get out, so…. yeah. Here you go, Story #307, and please review!**


End file.
